versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Slam Bam
Slam Bam is a playable character in the Skylanders series. He is a representative of the Water element introduced in the first game, Spyro's Adventure, originally being released as a part of the Empire of Ice Adventure Pack. Background This four-armed Yeti once lived a blissful, solitary life on a floating glacier. Here, he surfed the snowy slopes, studied ice sculptures and slurped his way through several squillion sensational snow cones, but an evil eye looked upon his every move. Kaos watched jealously for a glimpse of the secret ingredient that made Slam Bam's snow cones so sweet. When that didn't work, Kaos had the glacier destroyed. Little did Kaos know that it was a simple peppermint twist that gave the cones their extra kick. If only he'd thought of asking. Now homeless, Slam Bam drifted on a small floating iceberg. After several days, he hit land, which luckily happened to be Master Eon's island. One serious conversation and several snow cones later, Eon suggested Slam Bam to become a Skylander. So he did. Stats Attack Potency: Town level (Can contend with his fellow Skylanders, who tanked the Hydra destroying the Core of Light. Can damage Kaos and the Doom Raiders with her attacks, with the former surviving both Mt. Cloudbreak's eruption and Cloudcracker Prison's destruction alongside the latter.), higher as Eon's Elite Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (There are numerous fodder enemies, such as Bad Jujus, that use natural lightning in battle, as do other Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, which Hex can contend with.), possibly Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders such as Knight Light and Aurora, as well as contend with Luminous, who use natural light in combat.) Durability: Town level (Tanked the Hydra's destruction of the Core of Light. Can contend with other Skylanders and the Doom Raiders, all of which being capable of damaging each other.), higher as Eon's Elite Hax: Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Alongside the dragons, all playable Skylanders were immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Intangibility Negation '(All Skylanders can harm ghosts.), '''Possession and Corruption Negation '(By using violence, Skylanders can reverse the effects of the Evilizer, which turns anyone it hits into evil versions of themselves.) '''Intelligence: At least Above Average Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Ice Manipulation' Techniques *'Yeti Fists:' Slam Bam throws powerful punches with a pair of his fists at a time. **'Ice Knuckles:' Slam Bam gains knuckles made out of ice on his hands, increasing the damage of his punches. **'Brawler Combos:' Slam Bam can perform an Ice Hammer attack, forming a giant hammer with his fists before smashing it down, or a spinning attack with his fists extended. **'Ice Mace:' Ice Knuckles are upgraded to deal even more damage. **'Blizzard Battle Armor:' Slam Bam gains an icy armor that grants him greater defense. *'Ice Prison:' Slam Bam creates a streak of ice along the ground, freezing enemies it comes into contact with. **'Three's A Charm:' Slam Bam can have three ice prisons active at once. **'Arctic Explosion:' Slam Bam can punch an ice prison to cause it to explode, scattering ice projectiles to damage nearby enemies. **'Deep Chill Ice Prison:' Ice Prisons will now repeatedly damage enemies trapped inside them. **'Glacier Tactics:' Ice Prisons can be summoned quicker and at a further distance. **'Work of Ice Art:' The Ice Prisons now take the form of Slam Bam himself, lasting longer and being more resistant to enemy attacks. *'Yeti Ice Shoe Slide:' Slam Bam slides across the ground with a trail of ice at his feat. *'Soul Gem - Yeti Cooling Factor:' Slam Bam's Ice Shoe Slide travels further and faster. *'Series 2 Wow Pow - Sleigh Me:' Charging his slide will summon an ice sled that damages any enemies he runs into. Equipment *None notable. Weaknesses *Is a more close-ranged fighter. *Possibly not as intelligent as other Skylanders. **One of his quotes when opening the stats screen is "Hmm...I don't like numbers." Sources *Slam Bam Page - Skylanders Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic+